call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nikolai Belinski
Nikolai Belinski ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus de, Überlebenskampf. Er ist einer der vier Hauptcharaktere der Zombie Geschichte und fester Bestandteil seit Call of Duty: World at War. Geschichte Nikolai Belinski war ein Gefangener der Gruppe 935 und ist Teil der Roten Armee. Dr. Edward Richtofen benutzte ihn und zwei weitere Testsubjekte um sie dem Element zu unterziehen. Einer davon war Takeo Masaki und ein unbekannter Mexikaner. Der Mexikanner starb jedoch kurze Zeit später und so nahm Richtofen Tank Dempsey, auch ein Gefangener, und führte die Experimente durch. Weitere Experimente in der Waffenfabrik Der Riese wurden durchgeführt. So wurde sie auch mehrere male teleportiert. Nachdem der Teleporter durch Element 115 allerdings überladen wurde, reisen sie durch die Zeit in die Zukunft und landen in einem verlassenen Theater in Berlin, irgendwann in den 1960ern. Danach ging die Reise in einen verlassen sovietischen Weltraumbahnhof, wo ein Wissenschaftler namens Gersch auf seine Befreiung hoffte. Daraufhin reiste die Gruppe nach Sibirien, wo George A. Romero einen Zombiefilm mit vier bekannten Schauspielern drehen wollte. Die Dinge verschlimmern sich, als echte Zombies auftauchen und George in einen von ihnen verwandeln. Die Schauspieler finden die vier originalen Charaktere gefangen in einem kleinen Raum. Richtofen will, dass sie für ihn den goldenen Stab finden. Als sie das schaffen, hinterlässt Richtofen ihnen die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und die Gruppe macht sich vom Acker. Sie laden in Shangri-La, das trotz seinem friedlichen Namen mit Zombies gefüllt ist, weil sich dort Minen voll mit Element 115 befinden. Richtofen brachte die Gruppe an diesen Ort, um sich den Fokusstein zu schnappen. Nebenbei hilft die Gruppe noch einem Forscher und dessen Assistenten, aus einer Zeitschleife zu fliehen. right|160pxAls Richtofen alles hat, was für seinen Plan nötig ist, teleportiert er die Gruppe in den Hangar 18 der Area 51, der überrannt wurde von den Zombies. Die Gruppe kann sich schnell in den Teleporter flüchten, wodurch sie auf eine Basis auf dem Mond teleportiert werden. Dank den vorherigen Tests von Richtofen befinden sich auch hier Untote. Die Gruppe kann eine mysteriöse Maschine öffnen und blickt das erste Mal auf Samantha Maxis, die den Körper eines jungen Mädchens behalten konnte, weil sie eingefroren war. Richtofen fusioniert den Fokusstein und den goldenen Stab und tauscht Körper mit Samantha, um die Kontrolle über die Zombies zu übernehmen. Über die Computer in der Station wird die Gruppe von Maxis kontaktiert und erhält die Information, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Schaden zu minimieren, den Richtofen verursachen wird. Die Gruppe kann zusehen, wie drei Raketen auf die Erde zurasen, um die Verbindung zwischen der erdlichen Welt und dem Universum zu trennen, in dem sich Richtofen befindet. Das Glück ist allerdings auf Richtofens Seite und die Raketen zerstören die Welt. Dadurch können die Zombies die Überlebenden des Einschlags auslöschen und Edward hat noch mehr Macht. Nikolai, Dempsey und Takeo verweihlen währenddessen auf dem Mond. In Origins, einem alternativen Paralleluniversum, treffen die vier wieder aufeinander. Jedoch ist Richtofen nicht wahnsinnig geworden und die Charaktere sind alle noch sehr jung. Origins spielt während dem ersten Weltkieg, also wurde Nikolai auch noch nicht Tests untezogen. Dank Samantha können sie schlussendlich in ein anderes Paralleluniversum reisen. Zwei Jahre später in Der Riese (einer alternativen Version in einem alternativen Universum) treffen die drei Charaktere (Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo) auf eine altäre Version Richtofens. Dieser hat es geschafft, die junge Version Richtofens aus origins zu ihm zu teleportieren. Der junge Richtofen erschießt den älteren und die anderen drei Charaktere sind verwirrt, Nikolai eingeschlossen. Es ist unbekannt der wie vielte Versuch die Welt zu retten dieser schon ist, da Nikolai selbst sagt, dass er schon drei Richtofens in anderen Universen ermordet hat. Trivia *In World at War sieht man ihn in der Mission Blood and Iron. Nachdem Dimitri den Zug verlässt sieht man Nikolai zusammen mit Chernov *Nikolai ist Alkoholiker. Jedoch schlägt Richtofen vor, dass er das Element 115 nutzen kann, um an Alkohol zu kommen *Nikolai hat höchsten Respekt vor Dempsey, weil er und Richtofen eine starke Freundschaft haben und sie keinen Respekt vor Takeo haben *In Mob of the Dead kann man seltsamerweise hören wie Albert Arlington manchmal Nikolais Namen schreit und sich dann fragt woher er diesen denn kennt. *Im Trailer von Origins sieht er ziemlich anders aus als später. Er trägt eine Pilotenmütze und einen Bart. *Nikolai hat mal auf einer Schweinefarm gewohnt oder gearbeitet *Nikolais Lieblingswaffen sind die: PPSh-41, FN FAL und die H115 Oscillator. *Vor dem Krieg war er ein Zimmermann *Nikolai hat Höhenangst *Nachdem was er in Shangri-La sagte, hasst er Stamin-Up *Seine Zuneigung für Vodka bezieht sich auf den russischen Stereotype *Nikolai liebt es auf Moon den Gravity Lift zu fahren *Selten singt er, wenn er die Pack-a-Punch Maschine benutzt, den Quick Revive Jingle *Nikolai hat eine Tochter *Nikolai hat eine Schwester die er hasst *Nikolai hat einen Bruder den er auch hasst *Nikolai hat neun Frauen geheiratet. Er ermordete fünf seiner Frauen. Eine davon mit einer Shotgun, eine andere mit einer Axt und eine weitere prügelte er zu Tode. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Zombie Mode Charaktere Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: World at War